1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electrical parts having an improved structure capable of detachably holding electrical parts such as semiconductor devices, called hereinlater IC package(s).
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Sockets for electrical parts of the kinds mentioned above are known as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 3-66787. An IC package mentioned herein as electrical part has an arrangement in which a number of IC leads project from a lower surface thereof in a lattice arrangement having vertical rows Y and transverse rows X.
An IC socket, as a socket for electrical parts, for supporting such IC package and achieving electrical connection has a rectangular outer configuration formed of an electrically insulating material and is provided with a substrate on which a cover is applied to be horizontally movable to open or close the upper surface thereof.
The cover is formed with a number of through holes, corresponding to the lattice arrangement of the IC leads, through which a number of IC leads are inserted, and these through holes, as insertion holes, provide a parallelogram shape in arrangement and the directions of the vertical and transverse rows of the leads are inclined by 45.degree. with respect to respective sides of the cover configuration.
The substrate is formed with a number of contact groups in a lattice arrangement corresponding to the IC leads and IC lead insertion hole groups.
When the cover is moved along a direction of one of diagonal lines of the lattice arrangement, the IC package mounted on the cover is also moved, whereby the respective IC leads and the contacts are separated from or contacted to each other.
However, in such conventional arrangement, the IC lead insertion hole groups are inclined by 45.degree. with respect to the rectangular configuration of the cover for ensuring displacement amount of the contacts which are separated from or contacted to the IC leads, resulting in an enlargement of the cover and hence the device itself, thus providing a problem.